Until Tomorrow
by LittleBumbleBee
Summary: Emma was the average mortal, but everything went wrong for her when she met Apollo. She was introduced to Greek Gods, her roommate and best friend turned out to be a demi god, monsters were all out to kill her, and to make things worse, shes in love with a God. Set after The Last Olympian, the Heroes of Olympus never happened.


**Hello! Thank you for reading my story! This chapter won't really be the best one, but I promise that this story is going to be great! Just remember that this is happening after The Last Olympian when they're around the age of 20, and The Heroes of Olympus never happened. **

**Disclaimer: LittleBumbleBee does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but she does own Emma. **

My mind is playing tricks on me. Why would a chariot be parked in front of the Empire State Building? Oh God I probably need glasses… Just keep walking Emma… It's only a chariot. Truth is, I've been seeing weird stuff like this all the time. This one time I passed a pet store, and I could've sworn that one of the puppies in there had three heads. My friend Annabeth, who I was walking with, said that I was crazy and that there's no such thing as a three headed dog. But that didn't explain everything else that I've seen. Whether it be a man with a trident walking around on the water in the middle of the ocean, one of Annabeth's friends Grover who's lower half was a goat, even her boyfriend Percy! Once I caught him uncapping his pen and it turned into a sword. It went right through me! Ever since I moved to the city from Seattle weird things have been happening… And I just can't explain them. Instead of walking back home I found a bench that was right in front of the chariot. So for some reason I sat down and decided to wait for the owner to come around. Two hours and three coffees later a tall man with golden hair came out of the Empire State Building and walked over to the chariot. When he got into it I ran over to him and put my hand on the side of it.

"What kind of car is this?!" I exclaimed. The man looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a Mazerati. Now if you wouldn't mind, can you please take your hands off of it?" I quickly shook my head while I took a step back onto the side walk.

"Sorry… That's a weird car you have there… I could've sworn it was a chariot…" I muttered under my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen. I turned around and started to walk back to my apartment. Suddenly there was a hand on my arm that turned me right back around.

"Wait a second! What did you say my car looked like?" I was met by dark blue eyes. The man from the chariot had my arm in his grip so escape wouldn't be possible.

"A chariot? But it's just a Mazerati… Don't mind me, I need glasses anyway. Sorry for bothering you sir." I said as politely as I could. He let go of my arm and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Apollo. I would like to take you out to dinner tonight so you can tell me more about why you need glasses." I hesitantly shook Apollo's hand.

"Emma…" I said softly. Apollo slowly started smiling.

"Well Emma, I'll see you tonight at the Italian place a block that way at seven." He kissed my hand then walked the other way turning around every few paces to smile at me. I watched him get into his chariot and could've sworn that it flew in the air. It's official. I need glasses.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was five minutes until seven and I was standing outside of the little Italian restaurant waiting for Apollo. When I got home I spent the better part of three hours sitting on my couch trying to decide if I really wanted to go out and meet a stranger for dinner. For some strange reason something inside of me told me that I should go meet him… That I needed to meet him. You can't really argue with your conscience so I ended up here in my nicest pair of jeans and these stupid shoes that I would rather die than walk in, waiting for some guy that drives a flying chariot. I'm going insane.

"Emma! I didn't think that you would actually come!" I turned my head and mentally swooned. Apollo certainly knew how to clean up. He looked like a God. A sexy God. He smiled when he made it over to me.

"This is going to be a fun night! Come on, let's go inside." He grabbed my hand in his, sending chills through my spine.

"You do like Italian right Emma?" I slightly nodded, not yet comfortable with this man.

"Am I going to do all the talking tonight? Come on, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be so quiet! I bet you have all sorts of interesting stories." Apollo asked after we sat down. I pushed my menu aside.

"Sorry… I'm not really that hungry. You can feel free to eat though… I can just sit and drink my water." I said softly. Apollo stared at me over his menu.

"It is a chariot. My car, yeah that's a chariot. You weren't seeing things you know." I sat up straighter after he told me that.

"Are you serious?! Why did you just have a chariot? Who drives a chariot in New York?!" I exclaimed. He motioned for me to be quieter. Apollo looked around the restaurant then set his menu down.

"Tell me Emma, do you believe in the Greek Gods?" He asked. I automatically shook my head.

"No… That's just something that they made up back in Ancient Greece. It's not real." Apollo winked at me as the waitress came. He quickly ordered his food and a small salad for me.

"What do I look like to you?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I was slightly taken aback.

"You look like an average person…" Apollo smirked.

"Look closer Emma. Is there anything different about me?" He asked. I stared at him as hard as I could. Slowly I started to notice that he was glowing gold and slung across his back was a quiver of arrows. I pushed myself back in my chair a little bit.

"What? Who are you?" I quietly demanded. Apollo laughed slightly.

"You know those Greek Gods that you claim aren't real? I'm Apollo, I have a twin sister Artemis, My father is the god Zeus and I, my dear Emma, am one of the Greek Gods who are real." My jaw dropped. He's a god? I've gone insane. Without a second thought I stood up and started to walk out of the restaurant. I heard Apollo set money down on the table then chase after me.

"Come on Emma, you have to believe me! I can't prove to you that I'm a real God or else you'll be burned to a crisp." Apollo explained. I ignored him and kept walking. He had caught up to me and was trying to convince me that he was a real God while I kept walking home.

"Please Emma, you have to believe me! There's something about you… You're just… I don't know I'm drawn to you. Plus you can see through the mist! Come one Emma, just believe me." I turned to face him.

"Look here Apollo. I'm not an idiot. I know when I'm being played and right now… You're just sad. Gods aren't real. You're going insane. I'm going insane. I need to see a psychiatrist." I pushed him away and kept walking as fast as I could. All of a sudden I heard a strange noise like a motor before an arm was wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a car. That was flying. I was pulled into a flying car. I started to scream on the top of my lungs and stared at the ground while it got farther and farther away from me.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON? I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS CAR. LET ME OUT!" I screamed. Apollo chuckled when he locked the doors.

"You get the privilege of coming along with me for a little ride. I'm not letting you go back to your house until you believe me." I started to cry a tiny bit.

"I believe you! You're a God! Let me go home!" I bawled. Apollo locked the doors and turned on the head lights.

"Not yet… Our date isn't done until we go star gazing together." I looked at him like he was the craziest person alive.

"But we can do that on the ground… We don't have to be in the air for that." I complained. Apollo sighed sadly.

"Fine… You're no fun Emma…" He put us back on the ground then unlocked the car doors for us to get out. Almost immediately there was a flash of lightning and three people were standing in front of us.

"Good evening." One of the men said to me. Apollo turned away from his car, when he saw the three men he groaned.

"I didn't do anything wrong. If you wouldn't mind I'm sort of on a date right now…" the men chuckled, clearly not amused.

"Time to go Apollo, you've shown her too much." I was slightly taken aback. I was shown too much? What does that even mean?

"Oh come on Zeus, we all know that I could've shown her a lot more. That was just necessary for her to believe that, you know, we're real." Zeus turned his attention to me. With a clap of his hand he started to glow. He was getting brighter, and brighter, to the point where it hurt to look at him. The other two men with him started to do the same.

"Stop! You're going to kill her!" Apollo yelled. In a second he was in front of me shielding my eyes with his body. The light behind him got even brighter.

"Close your eyes. Don't look at them." Apollo demanded. I didn't want to do what he told me, but the light was too blinding. Without a second thought I closed my eyes while I buried my face in his chest. After another few moments I could feel myself slowly starting to drift off. Apollo must've noticed too.

"Emma? Are you alright?" He asked clearly concerned.

"I think I'm going to faint…" I muttered. My legs gave out underneath me. Apollo quickly lifted me into his arms. He looked over his shoulder at the men, and then walked over to his car.

"Where do you live?" I pointed to a tall building near the Empire State Building.

"In there… Ask for Annabeth Chase. She's my roommate." I mumbled, my eyes slowly starting to close. The last thing I saw was Apollo look back at the men in his rear view mirror; he hesitantly took my hand in his. Then everything went black.

**And there's chapter one! The next chapter will be up before the end of Saturday! Thank you for reading. No flames.**

**Until Next Time, **

**LittleBumbleBee**


End file.
